Making a Right Mistake
by shoshoryuu07
Summary: Sometimes, even making the biggest mistake in your life turns out to be the best eye-opening realization.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story that I made months ago. =)) I have no idea how to finish it. :| =)) So for now, it will be a one-shot. :D**

**Standard Disclaimers apply: I do not own Naruto.**

**Oh, and by the way, I made my OC's. :)) But they will not be my permanent OC. :D So... Yeah. :D**

**Read and Review, people! Make me happy! MAKE ME SMILE. Make me HYPER. Make me BLISS-Y. =)))))))))))))))))**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke arrived at Konoha 2 years ago, after 6 years, he fulfilled his goal: eliminate Uchiha Itachi. To be honest, it wasn't easy at first. People avoided Sasuke and his teammates. The elders tried to execute a trial for team Hebi, but to no avail, thanks to Tsunade, Naruto and Sakura. Konoha 12 feels uneasy every time they are near the vicinity, especially Sakura. But after some time, they loosened up, and acted normal to them.

Konoha 12 knows about Sakura's feelings towards Sasuke since they were genins. Sakura is the only one who doesn't have any commitment to the opposite sex. Sasuke thought that she might have forgotten him. Sakura begs to differ. Her simple Sasuke obsession turned out into unrequited love. Even if Sasuke betrayed the village, left her on a cold bench, tried to kill her and Naruto and even if Sasuke chose to ignore her thinking that she is still the same annoying fan-girl.

Sasuke, however, starts to fall for Karin, his annoying and fan-girl teammate. Karin falls for him too. After Sasuke revealed his feelings for Karin, everything changed. Sasuke became more open. He smiles rarely, only for Karin to see. Karin shuts herself up more often, not needing Suigetsu to give her a healthy 'shut up' once in a while. They thought nobody noticed, but they really didn't notice Sakura's sad aura every time she sees them walking together while staring at each other lovingly, not minding the people around them.

For Sakura, her shattered heart gets stepped on every time she sees the couple. She stares at them longingly, closes her eyes, breathes in, and leaves, a lone tear falls. She always stayed true to her words. Her words, those three short and meaningful words… She never stayed away from it. Every single day that Kami makes, she loves him. She loves him even if it hurts! But why can't Sasuke see it?

Then one special night, Sasuke knocked on Sakura's house, drunk and oblivious to the world. Sakura, thinking it was Ino, rushed to open the door and invite her in. But when the door opened, she saw Sasuke, in a drunken state. She helped him, soothed his headache and lessened his pain. She wanted to tell him everything, but then she realized that he got Karin by his side now. Sakura decided to call Karin, but stopped by a pair of warm lips on hers. Sakura tried to resist, but Sasuke held her on an iron-grip force. They ended up on the bed, but then after doing it, Sakura slept, and then a sober Sasuke left.

When Sakura woke up, she was hoping to see Sasuke beside her, but then her hopes crashed down when she realized that he had Karin to be with. She remembers everything. It was her first, and it hurts. She never felt like it was right. "If it feels right, then it's right." Ino's voice echoed on her mind. Then she remembered that they didn't use any protection. Hot tears fell on her porcelain face, clutching her abdomen. _Everything will be alright. _Her mind repeats it all over again. From that day, she bonded with the girls, temporarily forgetting about what happened on her birthday.

After two months after what happened, Sakura woke up and immediately ran towards the bathroom. She vomited like there's not tomorrow. But then she remembered about the night. She immediately went to Tsunade, wishing that she could help about her problem.

"I think I'm pregnant." Sakura's hushed voice echoed to Tsunade's ears, completely stopping the Sannin from her work.

"You're pregnant?" Tsunade's amber eyes widened as she stared at Sakura's petite form.

"I think. That's why I want you to check me up." Sakura's viridian orbs stared at the ground, head hung low.

"Okay. But who's the father? You don't do one night stand, Sakura. I know you." Tsunade's voice turned instantly from a shocked to a motherly, comforting voice.

"Sasuke." Sakura softly said while her emerald eyes began tearing up.

"Oh. Let's do the check-up." Tsunade clenched her fists when she heard that bastards name before she stood up, held Sakura's hand and walked together.

On the way to the hospital, they saw Sasuke and Karin together, buying tomatoes. Sakura's gaze went to the ground as she clutched her abdomen. They met Ino on the way, and Sakura told her about her current state, and Ino instantly turned her heel, and walked with them together towards the hospital.

After a few hours later, Tsunade confirmed that she was pregnant. Tsunade wanted to talk to Sasuke and ask if he was going to help Sakura raise the child, but Sakura stopped her.

"I'll give my love for Sasuke to this little fellow." Sakura looked at her abdomen lovingly, a gentle hand caressing it.

Ino walked Sakura home, and helped her with chores, knowing that pregnant women shouldn't do much. Sakura told Ino to announce her state to Konoha 12 only with Sai, Temari Kankuro and Gaara, but excluding Sasuke's team the next day. After Ino helped her with her chores, Sakura went to her bedroom, and went straight to bed. Before sleeping, her hand unconsciously placed itself on her abdomen. _We'll be okay. I'll make sure you'll be okay._ She assures her baby, and she sleeps with a smile on her face. _Sometimes, even the wrong move can make a person feel so right._

The next day, after Ino announced it to the gang, they immediately went to Sakura's house, and visited her. Sakura opened the door with a smile on her face as she saw her true friends smiling for her new companion. They pep talked her, telling her the dos and don'ts on parenting. Sakura learned a lot from them, and also served some healthy punches to Sai. They all had fun time together, and Sakura temporarily forgot about Sasuke. All she needs are her friends and her baby.

After 6 months of laughing and hanging out with the gang on her house with a baby bump, Sakura's heart slowly started to heal, but the pain seeing Sasuke and Karin together walking at her backyard stays. The difference is that it doesn't hurt like hell, like before. She would smile at them, turn around and wish them a happy life. Every time Karin passes her house, Sakura would greet her, and have a small conversation. With Sasuke, however, she would smile at him and then leave. Sasuke never got the chance to give back a rare smile at her. He really cannot remember what happened on that night.

Sakura was on a 'house arrest' given by Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Temari. Tsunade was reluctant on signing the paper, but then when she heard the words 'Sasuke', 'know' and 'pregnant' on the same sentence, she immediately signed the paper. The guys (Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sai) shops for the groceries, and the girls stay at Sakura's house, as if it's a sleepover. The guys were their maids; they do the cooking, cleaning, and joking around.

One day, while Sakura was laughing due to Naruto's crazy antics, she suddenly stopped, and the people around noticed her abrupt stop on laughing. Sakura stared at them for a few seconds, and then softly whispered.

"My water broke."

That one line caused chaos on the house, and Naruto immediately poofed them to the hospital. Tsunade was there, and after hearing those 3 words, she immediately broke the eardrums of the staff in the hospital.

"OUT OF THE FRIGGIN' WAY! PREGNANT WOMAN ON THE WAY!"

Tsunade rushed Sakura to the delivery room, and did the necessary procedures. The gang was in the room too, giving moral support to Sakura. Naruto and Sai held Sakura's hands, and Sakura, being Sakura, crushed them. Ino was assisting Tsunade, and the guys were just comforting Naruto and Sai for their hands were broken.

After 30 minutes of giving birth, a baby's cry was heard in the room.

"Sakura, it's a girl." Tsunade's amber eyes twinkled, as so as the people around them, except for the guys.

"What will you name her, Sakura?" Ino's soothing voice helped Sakura think.

"Ai. Haruno Ai." Sakura panted, still tired from the labor.

"A blooming field of love. Haruno Ai." Tenten whispered to herself in a dreamy state.

"Sleep, Sakura. You'll see her later." Tsunade ordered, and left the room, carrying Ai.

After the delivery, Sakura smiled, and then slept. She was happy that her child was delivered okay, and that she was okay. Her friends guarded her like they are her parents, and they made sure no one can touch her.

The gang saw Ai, Sakura's daughter, sleeping peacefully on the nursery. Thin wisps of jet black hair and pink crowned her small face, eyes imitating her mother's but with the hint of onyx, making it the color of dark emeralds. Her skin is like of Sasuke's and Sakura's well mixed porcelain. Her nose is like Sasuke's. They stared at the kid with awe, all of them thinking that Sakura will be the best mother in the world.

After Sakura and Ai are released from the hospital after a few days, Karin, who is with Sasuke, noticed the child on Sakura's arms. Her curiosity triggered her legs, walking towards Sakura, dragging Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura!" Karin smiled at Sakura warmly.

"Hey Karin." Sakura's smile dazzled Karin, leaving her staring at Sakura's eyes for a few seconds.

"Oh! Uhm, who's the kid?" Karin pointed at the small child, eyes filled with curiosity.

"Oh! This is Ai. Haruno Ai. My daughter." Sakura proudly presented her child, letting Karin and Sasuke see her.

"WOW! She got black and pink hair! Awesome! But hey, who's the father?" Karin asked Sakura, whispering.

"Oh! That? Nah, no one's a father. I got raped." Sakura's head hung low, pretending to be sad.

"When? Are you emotionally okay now?" Karin asked worriedly, eyes full of rage.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Besides, I have my friends around."Sakura beamed, eyes twinkling.

"If you need anything, call me, okay?" Karin sincerely offered.

"Sure." Sakura said, before leaving.

"Take care on your way home!" Karin bellowed.

"Okay! I will!" Sakura's voice filled the couple's ears.

Sasuke just stayed silent, head full of thoughts. Who will rape Sakura anyway? And why is it that her child just looks like him? Questions filled Sasuke's thoughts. Karin, on the other hand, felt happy for Sakura. _At least she will love someone now…_ Karin thought.

* * *

After 6 years, Haruno Ai grew as a pretty kid. She is tall for her age; long, jet-black hair with pink streaks at the bottom adorned her head and ended at the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her dark-emerald orbs shine every time she smiles, a lone dimple adorning her cheek in every word she says. She inherited Sakura's great chakra control, knowledge for medicines, short temper and her sweet personality. She also got Sasuke's sharingan, which she perfected at the age of 4 years old with the help of Kakashi. Kakashi knew about Ai, and it's all because of Naruto's fault. He asked Sakura about Ai, and then Kakashi got curious that he eavesdropped at the two. Kakashi squeezed the juicy details, and then he rushed, grabbing Sakura's hand, to meet his new nephew.

Sasuke and Karin got married a few weeks later Sakura gave birth to Ai. They got twins, Aka Uchiha (1) and Kuro Uchiha(2). Aka is a redhead while Kuro's hair is jet black. They didn't inherit the Uchiha's kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. But he wasn't mad; in fact he treated them equally. He never wanted to be like his father, a parent that wanted both his kids to be the best. Sasuke never learned about Ai for the six years that Ai was hidden.

-time skip-

After a few weeks, the academy opened, and Sakura made Ai attend her first day of class. Sakura accompanied Ai towards the gates, but then stopped. Ai simply said that she can survive her first day of class. On the way to her classroom, she met Aka and Kuro, who were lost. They instantly became friends. The day ended good for the trio. They laughed hard, they played hard and they spoke a lot. It was their everyday routine. They would wait for Ai, and walk together, linked by their arms towards the room. Break time was used by sharing stories of adventure and love about their parents. After classes on a certain day, Ai retold her mother's love story when she remembered that Aka and Kuro's father is an Uchiha.

"Mom fell in love with a certain Uchiha." Ai said while munching on her sandwich.

"Really? I thought father was the last Uchiha?" Aka asked Kuro, who was deep in thought about Ai's story.

"You know, mom fell in love with the last Uchiha. I think it's Saskay or Sasugay… I am not sure. You know him?"Ai asked Kuro while pointing her toothpick at Aka.

"Sasuke." Kuro corrected Ai.

"Yeah! Sasuke. He left her on a bench after my mom confessed." Ai recalled, eyes gazing at the blue skies.

"I know that story." Kuro said, grabbing the attention of Ai and Aka.

"Dad said that he left Konoha to kill his brother." Kuro continued. Aka's confused face shifted into a face that looks like she remembered something.

"He also said that a girl confessed to her, and left her on a bench. She said that he loves him, but he doesn't believe her." Aka added, not noticing Ai's shocked expression except for Kuro, who's been staring at Ai for a few seconds.

"Don't tell me…" Kuro said, eyes widening as he saw Ai sobbing.

"… The girl in the story is your mom?" Aka's shocked voice echoed at the playground.

"Yeah…" Ai sobbed, head hung low.

"I feel dad." Aka and Kuro simultaneously said.

"Oh. Bye now. I think my mom's waiting for me." Ai stood up.

"Wait! We want you to meet our father." Aka grabbed Ai's hand, and dragged her.

"But my mom!" Ai protested, but she couldn't stop Aka from grabbing her.

"DAD! Guess who's our new friend!" Aka shouted, and the said person turned around.

"Aka. Kuro. Hello." Sasuke patted Aka and Kuro's head, and looked at Ai with a questioning glance.

"She's Haruno Ai! Her mom was the girl that you told us, the one that you didn't believe her love?" Aka said, introducing Ai.

"Aa. Hello, Ai." Sasuke offered his hand to Ai, whose head hung low, bangs covering her eyes.

Ai's eyes turned red as she heard Akako's introduction, so she hung her head low. Sasuke noticed it, but when he was about to bend and see the kid's features, Ai's head snapped up, Sharingan eyes swirling.

"You left her on a bench. A COLD BENCH. You even tried to kill her. Twice!" Ai seethed. Ai's anger rose up when Sasuke tried to hold her shoulders to calm her down. Sasuke ordered Aka and Kuro to go home, and they obeyed.

"Don't touch me! You know how hard it is for me to see her crying every night… " Ai pried Sasuke's hands off her shoulder.

"Ai!" Sakura's voice made Ai stop, her eyes instantly returned to normal dark-emerald shade.

"Mom!" Ai broke free from Sasuke's grasp, and ran away to meet her mother.

_Sharingan... Sakura... Ai... No, it can't be it. I was the one who raped her? When?

* * *

_

(1) Aka- Red

(2) Kuro- Black

**Review please? With cherries on top? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALAS. I have decided to continue this. Although it will take me weeks to update, `coz you know, being a Senior is hard.**

**So here it is. This is short, so I'm sorry. :) But I promise to make Chapter 3 longer. :D**

**Standard disclaimers apply. :) I do not own Naruto.**

**Read!

* * *

**

"Mom! I thought you're not going to pick me." Ai ran like a girl who's being chased by a dog.

"Come on, sweetie. Even if I have a lot of duties in the hospital, you're still my number one priority. Like what Aunt Tsunade said, if it's you we're talking about—" Sakura stopped talking, letting her remember Tsunade's words.

"—it's Haruno Ai's wish will be all about!"(1) Ai giggled as she let Sakura scoop her and hug her tight.

"Let's go home." Sakura softly said as she rubbed soft, small circles on Ai's back, making her drift into a nap.

"I wanna go to the hospital… You should work… I promise not to be a nuisance." Ai mumbled, as she tried to be awake just to tell her mom what she wants to do.

"If that's what you want, Ai." Sakura whispered as she turned her heel, and walked towards the hospital. She didn't notice a shadow hiding behind the tree.

Who's the shadow, anyway?

Well, it's Sasuke.

Sasuke's been following Ai and Sakura since he saw Ai. He was curious, however one thought keeps plaguing his mind.

_Who is the father of Ai? She got the kekkei genkai of the Uchihas. It cannot be Kakashi's child, because that would be so wrong._

_But what if he is the father?_

_No, it cannot be. Kakashi's too old._

_Who is it?_

_Is it…_

_Me?_

"BOO."

"What the—NARUTO." Sasuke stepped out from the convenient (hiding place) tree, because Naruto scared the sht out of him. He placed his poker-face mask, acted cool, and glared at him.

"I know you're thinking about Saku-chan's child." Naruto's cerulean eyes narrowed.

"Hn." _Damn it, _Sasuke thought.

"One piece of advice: leave her alone, Sasuke. You're married. Don't mess her beautiful life again. Please. You ruined her childhood, so be a man and don't ruin her motherhood. Understand, Uchiha?" Naruto's voice shifted from his usual humor-filled tone to a serious, I-am-serious-as-hell-so-don't-you-dare-disobey-me tone.

"Hn." Sasuke turned around, and saw a glimpse of Sakura's smile.

And for the second(2) time in his life, he felt a small piece of happiness.

* * *

(1) I just made that up... =))

(2) I think the first time was when his family's still alive. :)

**Review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy. SO BUSY MAN. :( And I've been watching a lot of Kaichou wa Maid-Sama anime.**

**HOLY COW, WHO READ Naruto 511? :( I just loved that chapter. :(  
**

**Oh, and here's the third chapter. ;;) Enojoy. **

**Standard disclaimers apply: I do not own Naruto. ;;)**

**[R&R, people!] :*  
**

* * *

Sakura arrived at the hospital along with a sleeping Ai on her arms. She walked towards the elevator to make her life easier. As she entered the elevator, Ai stirred, her little hands trying to rub her sleepy eyes. Sakura brought her down, and held her hand.

"Mommy?" Ai asked wearily, still shrugging her sleepiness.

"Yes?" Sakura looked at Ai, staring deep on her dark emerald orbs.

"I met Sasuke Uchiha a while ago." Ai's grip on Sakura's hand tightened, her eyes showed hatred and fear.

"Ah, so you met Sasuke—"Sakura casually said until she realized that Ai met _Sasuke Uchiha_.

"YOU MET SASUKE?" Sakura hissed and gasped at the same time. Anger flashed on her eyes. She does not want Sasuke know her or have a glimpse of her.

The elevator opened. Sakura kept her cool, until she entered he office. After she locked and placed a soundproof jutsu, she immediately talked to Ai—who is sitting on the couch, waiting for her to speak, not breathing.

"Ai, breathe." Sakura said.

"I hate him, mommy! I hate him for not believing you." Ai sobbed, as she tried to wipe her tears.

"I want to tell you something, Ai. I know this will hurt a lot, but you need to know the truth. However, it will be a secret, a secret between the two of us. Is it okay with you?" Sakura sat beside her as she explained the conditions.

"What will happen if I told someone?" Ai asked Sakura.

"Well, I'll use a jutsu on the person, telling that person that what you said was not true. And I will not share secrets to you, by the way." Sakura giggled.

"Aw, mommy, no fun!" Ai's tinkle laugh filled the room.

"So, is it a deal?"Sakura held out her pinky.

"Yes mommy! PINKY SWEAR!" Ai gladly held out her pinky, and shook it with Sakura.

"Okay. I'll begin." Sakura warned.

"Yes, mommy." Ai said, as she tried to snuggle with her mom.

"It was my birthday when one night, a drunken Sasuke appeared on my doorstep. I made him sober by healing him a little. I was supposed to call Karin when he kissed me. That is what happened. We made you, Ai." Sakura reminisced, as flashbacks appeared before her eyes.

"So you mean Sasuke's my father?" Ai stood up, her little hands balled into fists.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sakura sighed. She does not want to talk about these kinds of topics to her daughter… who can think like a twenty-year old.

"So does it mean Aya and Kuyo is my step-siblings?" Ai asked softly as she fingered Sakura's pink locks.

"Yes, dear. But they will not know about this. Oh wait, the secret's between you, me, Kaka-sensei, the whole bunch of Konoha 12—including the Sabaku siblings and Sai." Sakura ruffled Ai's hair, smiling gently.

"Yes mom." Ai comfortably snuggled onto Sakura's neck.

As Ai's breathing started normal, Sakura carried her towards Ai's corner, which is hidden on a divider with a cherry blossom tree. She deactivated the soundproof jutsu, and sat on her chair, pretending to be finishing her work. A few minutes later, Sakura heard a knock.

"Come in." Sakura professionally ordered.

The door creaked slowly, and the person stepped softly, as if trying not to wake up somebody.

"What do you—" Sakura stopped mid-sentence. She dropped her pen on the desk, making it fall over the floor with a soft thud.

"Sakura. How could you?" The familiar baritone filled the room. The only difference is that the voice sounded soft—as if hurt. She stiffened, as her mind began rambling _why is he here?_

* * *

**AND IT'S THE THIRD CHAPTER, PEOPLE!**

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger. :D **

**Review? :)**

**-Kimbi  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's the newest chapter of my story! I wish you guys will like it, `coz seriously, I'm really busy right now but I made another chapter just for you guys. :D **

**Hope you read and REVIEW!**

**Oh BTW, Thanks to the reviewers who wants me to finish this story! You give me inspiration, guys. :D Thanks a lot. :)**

**Standard disclaimers apply: I do not own Naruto.**

**Read!**

* * *

"How can you do this to me?"

"Sasuke! How long—"Sakura stammered, her emerald orbs frantic.

"Let's talk somewhere else." Sasuke walked calmly towards Sakura, grabbed her dainty wrist, and dragged her outside her room.

"What do you want from me, Sasuke?" sakura struggled free from his iron-grip. Eventually, her wrist was released, which its color turned into a light shade of red.

"Why keep it a secret, Sakura? Why hide Ai from me?" Sasuke demanded. Sakura gulped inwardly, because she knows that Sasuke can detect lies… even if it's fool proof.

"I…I…" Sakura stammered as her brain still searches for the right lie. But unfortunately, fate was on Sasuke's side, and her mouth blurted it all out.

"I don't want you to know about Ai because I know you'll get her away from me! And why would I tell you about her? You were the one who left me after we made love. On the I day I gave my innocence to you, you never talked to me! Like nothing happened! I'm sorry Sasuke, but I don't love you anymore. All my love for you… I gave it all to Ai! Because of her, I forgot about what you did to my heart! She gave me strength when you're giving strength to Karin. She was there when I go home late, waiting for me, just like Karin waiting for you to come home after a mission. And you expect me to run to you and proclaim my love for you? And say in front of Karin that you should marry me because I'm carrying your child? In your dreams, Sasuke! I'm not the old Sakura who's all over you. I've changed. You've changed. EVERYTHING CHANGED, SASUKE! I don't know Sasuke, but you're married to Karin. Don't hurt her like that way you hurt me. Ai will stay with me, no matter what happens. We can make arrangements, but she cannot stay with you." Sakura cannot control her tears anymore. She cried so hard that her body created convulsions that even Sasuke cannot control.

"Sakura I'm—" Sasuke, who was gripping Sakura's shoulders to stop the convulsions and telling her to relax was interrupted by a shrill voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY MOMMY?" Ai screamed, causing Sasuke to pry his hands away from Sakura.

"Ai, it's not like what you think!" Sasuke explained softly.

"you're trying to hurt my mommy, don't you? So that you can kill me next, so that we'll be out of your life!" Ai ran towards Sasuke and punched his knee with her small knuckles. Sasuke instantly dropped down on his knees. His head dropped, as he tried to look into his injury.

"Ai, no! STOP!" Sakura's voice was frantic. Sasuke immediately looked up.

Ai's sharingan activated. Sasuke tried to release it at first, but then it was no use. He was trapped.

He was currently on his knees when Ai appeared, 6 years older.

"**Daddy? You love me, right?"**

"…" Sasuke tried to release the genjutsu.

"**Why so quiet, daddy? Oh I forgot, you're not the talkative guy. You with your grunts…**" Ai reached for her pocket. A kunai created from poisonous senbons.

"**Auntie Tenten created this for me. Look, she even engraved my name on it.**" Ai showed the kunai to Sasuke. Sasuke is still trying to release the genjutsu.

"**She told me that I'll only use this if it is very important, like, life and death situation.**" Ai kneeled in front of Sasuke.

"**But I guess **_**this**_** is a life and death situation.**" Ai pointed the kunai on Sasuke's heart.

When the kunai was an inch away from his heart, he felt comforting yet securing warmth surround him. He heard a soft whisper, telling him to release the genjutsu now.

The genjutsu stopped, and he saw Ai staring at Sakura.

"Ai, we're going to talk. Go to the office, NOW." Sakura's stern voice instantly made Ai run back to Sakura's office.

"Sasuke, for your safety, please don't come near her again." Sakura's eyes contained one emotion that her voice tried to hide—sadness.

"I can't promise you, Sakura. But I'll try. After all, she's my daughter too." Sasuke replied.

"Thank you. Here, let me heal your injury." Sakura immediately went to his side.

Her hands glowed green, and instantly, his injury was healed. Sakura stood up, then offered a hand to Sasuke. Sakura stepped back, and so did Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke. But I don't want Ai to be an avenger, just like you before." Sakura muttered, but nonetheless Sasuke heard it.

"I know, Sak." Sasuke replied, and turned around to walk towards the elevator.

Sakura went inside her office, looking for Ai.

"Ai, there's no use in hiding. Just come out." Sakura ordered.

Ai came out under the cabinet beneath the bed, clutching a teddy bear.

"Mommy, I'm so sorry!" Ai sobbed as she ran towards her mother's arms.

Sakura kneeled, and outstretched her arms to hug Ai. Ai cried on her shoulder, mumbling apologies to her.

"Baby, just don't do it again. We're friends now. I've forgiven him… You should too." Sakura said on her hair with her assuring voice.

"Really mommy? But why?" Ai asked while hiccupping.

"I don't hold grudges, Ai. Grudges are bad. It can completey turn you into a monster. A monster that even yourself… you cannot determine if it's you or your hatred." Sakura shivered, as she remembered Sasuke back in their genin days: cold, heartless, avenger.

"Oh." Ai replied.

"So baby, don't worry. He'll be your uncle Sasuke from now on. Understand?" Sakura asked while her hand glowed green and rubbed soothing circles on Ai's back.

"Mommy?" Ai sleepily called.

"Yes?"

"Am I allowed to hold grudges? Even if it's a small one?"

Sakura's ears perked up. "NO HONEY! Don't hold grudges, even if it's small, or in the past. Because a small grudge can grow into hundredfold and consume you… And I'll lose you, Ai. If I held a grudge towards Sasuke, I think you'll not be able to last long."

"I love you, mommy." Ai whispered as she was taken to her dreamland.

"I love you too, Ai." Sakura gently laid Ai on her bed, sleeping peacefully.

She retreated and walked back to her desk, and stared at the photograph of Ai and herself.

_You'll never be alone, Ai._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry if it's short! :( I really tried guys. :D**

**Review please?**

**-Kimbi07**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello.**

**Long time, no update! I'm so sorry. :( Its just that Senior year is so HECTIC. :( ANYWHOO. I really don't know why this chapter is a SuiKa and SasuKa. :( Well, I really don't know why. =)) Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: _As much as I wanted to, I don't own Naruto._**

**READ&REVIEW. :)**

**Make me happy, `kthxbai.**

* * *

Sasuke went home at the Uchiha household with a smirk on his face. He contained the smile that was errupting on his stoic face. As he stepped on their house, his face immedietely went poker-face. He immediately went to the kids' bedroom—on the second floor, checking if they were tucked in bed already. The twins were reading a book on how the Sharingan will be activated. He smiled, noticing how his kids really wanted to have the Uchiha's prized bloodline—the Sharingan.

"Aka, Kuro." Sasuke whispered as he silently walked towards the duo.

"Good evening Daddy!" Ara ran towards Sasuke and gave him her tight bear hug.

"Ara, what are you doing with the Sharingan scrolls?" Sasuke eyed the opened scrolls on the floor with Kuro while carrying Ara.

"We're reading it, because we want to know why we haven't activated our Sharingan yet." Kuro said while reading the dog-eared scrolls with great intent.

"You have to wait. Patience is needed in this clan, Kuro." Sasuke said, while placing Ara down and sitting with them reading the scrolls.

"_The Sharingan may be opened on their early years—the yougest child who activate their Sharingan was 6 years old, and the oldest was 12 years old. If the Sharingan was activated between the age range, the child is a normal Uchiha. However, if the child activated it late or too early, there might be complications that may happen—it may cause early blindness or color-blindness."_ Sasuke read aloud the text, while Aka and Kuro listening intently to their father.

"I'm already 7 years old, so does that mean I'm normal?" Ara asked Sasuke.

"Maybe. We have to wait, Ara. And I think you'll be able to activate it real soon, we just don't know." Sasuke said.

A knock was heard on the children's bedroom, and the room opened, revealing Karin with a tray of cookies, milk and a glass of water—for Sasuke.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun." Karin smiled, placing the tray on the floor.

The twins crawled towards the tray, ate the cookies and drank their milk, and a satisfied burp was heard on the room. The twins laughed, but then stopped when Karin reminded them to brush their teeth before bedtime. Sasuke drank his water slowly while eyeing Karin, who was humming a song which he didn't recognize. He inwardly smiled, thinking how lucky he is to have Karin—who gave him Aka and Kuro—and Sakura, the girl who is inlove with him—gave him Ai. But then a trail of _what ifs_ rummaged through his mind.

_What if Karin found out about Ai?_

_What if I'll hurt the twins' hearts?_

_What if Karin will hurt Ai?_

_What if the twins will try to kill Ai?_

_What if Ai will try to kill the twins?_

Sasuke was so absorbed by his thoughts that he didn't hear Karin calling him.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" A soothing voice snapped him out his trance. _Sakura? Why is she—oh. It's Karin._

"Hn. I'm fine, Karin." Sasuke tried to be gentle with his words.

"Oh. The kids are already in bed. Shall we sleep now? We have to go to Sui and greet him—he'll have his official mission on the next two days." Karin offered her hand. Sasuke grasped her hand, and helped himself stand up.

They walked together, hand in hand, towards their bedroom. As Sasuke slipped on his shirt and shorts, the thought of Ai and Sakura living with him—on the Uchiha household—made him smile. He immediately slipped on the covers, and let the darkness swallow him—because he knows that he'll see the important people in his life on his dreams.

After Sasuke's breathing evened—a sign that he's asleep—she immediately got up from bed, and walked towards the window sill, looking over Konoha.

Her mind drifted from Sasuke to Suigetsu—Oh, her Sui-kun—The way he looks into her eyes, the way he melts into her arms, the way he kisses her tenderly and the only thought of him makes her knees go weak. She loves Sasuke, but she loves her Sui-kun more. She knew about Sui's feelings when she married Sasuke—he cried for the first time in front of her—up until today. She met up with Sui—she's been meeting with him for a month, but she's only catching up, _secretly_.

"_Sui, I'm sorry." Karin's eyes were downcast, her stomach dropping._

"_It's okay, at least I get to see you even if you're bound to him." Suigetsu said, sadness and a mix of happiness laced his words._

"_It's not okay, Sui! I love you too much that it hurts to see you—and I can hear your heart breaking…" Karin hugged him tight, like she was never to let go of him._

_Suigetsu kissed the top of her head, murmuring sweet nothings about his heart._

_Karin sighed softly as Suigetsu's heartbeat calmed her frantic self down. Not even Sasuke can do this amazing feeling._

"_I love you, Karin."_

"_I love you too, Sui-kun."_

Tears filled up her eyes, ready to fall any second. A lone tear fell down her porcelain cheek, a tear stain was left on its wake. She wiped it with her calloused hand, and she remembered him again—the way he'll wipe her tears, her tears for Sasuke. But right now, it seems like the tables have turned, she was crying for Suigetsu. As her tears flowed freely, she could hear her heart shattering little by little. Every moment flashed through her eyes—their laughs, their moments.

She cried silently.

Then the last piece of her heart fell into nothingness.

Why did she fell in love with Suigetsu? Her mind raced, searching for an answer.

Why did she choose to marry Sasuke, and not him?

And then she realized.

_He was there on the times when Sasuke was still a star on a Christmas tree and I was a 5 year old who wanted to reach the star._

_I lied to myself. _She thought. _Why, Karin? Why?_

_Maybe Sasuke married me because of—Sakura._

_Her hair's pink, a lighter shade of red._

_She's annoying—I am too_

_She's a medic—I heal people.._

_Maybe he sees Sakura's face in me—her actions, her traits, her feelings._

_He—he LOVES Sakura! Then maybe… I have a chance with Sui._

A determined look was etched on her face, ready to face anything. And then she whispered:

"I'll let you go, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**DONE. ZOMFFF.**

**Review?**

**`kthxbai.**

**-Kimbi **


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy Guys! Kimbi here!**

**Good news! I ALREADY GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL! YAY! Now I'm a college student. \:D/**

**Anywhoo, This is a short chapter! I'm sorry guys. :(**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Naruto. :D**

* * *

She silently packed her things in a duffel bag—which consists of their family picture, clothes, undergarments, and her own money. After she fixed her things, she immediately went to look for papers and a pen. She wanted to let Sasuke and the twins about her disappearance, so that they will know the reason from her, and they know the truth.

_Sasuke, Aka and Kuro,_

_ I would like to say that I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, Sasuke. Especially the twins. I know that you love me, but you love Sakura more than me. And I know about you, Sakura and her child, Ai. Don't worry, Sasuke. I don't hate them. Actually, I am thankful for them. She's the one for you, Sasuke. Sakura's the one for you, Sasuke! Believe me. And the twins, I know they'll hate me for this, but I'd rather not go for a marriage that may not work out for the following months. I love them both but, I guess Sakura will be much more better than me,_

_ I haven't told you the reason why I left you. It's because… I realized that I love you, but then I'm in love with Suigetsu. He was there when you weren't, Sasuke. In the means of the past, I mean. He was the one who loved me even if I've been following your footsteps, making a fool of myself. He was the one who held me tight when you denied me of comfort when I needed it most. Basically, he loves me. You love me too… But you love Sakura more than me. And I wholeheartedly accept it, Sasuke. I am not holding any grudges against you or Sakura or Ai. I promise. You'll have my word._

_ Right now, I'd like to make our marriage null and void. Be with Sakura, Sasuke. You're meant to be. And I'm meant to be with Sui-kun. I believe that this letter will open up your heart towards her and accept her wholeheartedly. I loved you, Sasuke. And I love my twins. But I'd rather not stay. I can't stay any longer if I know that my heart cannot beat without Suigetsu right by my side. I'm sorry. _

_ Sasuke, I'd like to clarify that I am not cheating with you when we were together. When I meet up with Sui-kun before, it was all talks, and nothing more. It was all in terms of friendship._

_ Thank you for the wonderful years, Sasuke. But I must say goodbye._

_Karin._

It wasn't easy for her to write the letter, a letter of goodbye. She isn't good at these stuff. She left the letter on top of her pillow next to Sasuke. A light kiss on Sasuke's forehead and three words of assurance.

_I loved you._

Next, the twin's room. The door softly creaked before opening it slightly. Slowly in tiptoes, she moved towards the twins. A kiss, and a short song.

_You'll always be in my heart,_

_Wherever you go,_

_I'll be in your heart,_

_You'll also be in my heart._

Then, like a stealthy ninja, she silently opened the window, and left the Uchiha clan.

_Forever._

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I don't like this chapter. But anywhoo, I need help! I'm thinking about stopping this fic, since it's been a long time since I did this… Uh, do you want me to continue? Or who wants to help me continue? :D Tell me please?**

**Thanks guys! **

**-K**


End file.
